All Things Seen
by nisakeehl
Summary: HetaOni  or Hetaoni  America and England Fanfic. England sacrifices part of himself to save Alfred. Rated T for very little cussing *England coughcough* STUPID SUMMERY IS STUPID


**Ugh... I just watched HetaOni D: .Eva. Made me cry like six times ;n; This kinda has some spoliars, but very little. This is my first angsty fanfic, so please dont hate. Angsty fanfic is angsty. I promise to upload another chapter on the fifty states of america... I just had to do this first *nodnod* So please enjoy, sorry if i make you cry~! I might continue this with another chapter(s) depends on the reviews~ If I do, the next chapter will be France's death *dies of crying***

**Iggy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia, or HetaOni~**

**Nisa: *cries* DAMMIT~! HETAONI Y U SO SAD?**

I finally cracked.

Being in a house that you couldn't leave- I never thought of outdoors being so special now. At this point, I wished for war- no, begged for it. Just a chance to at least have something normal. Here, in this hell hole; nothing was as it seemed. I remember faintly of arriving at this cursed place, about how I thought there was nothing to be worried about. I've never been so wrong before.

Watching Francis die... I never knew how much I actually cared about him. What was I thinking, just forgetting about how he practically raised me? I think that's when I thought to myself hazily, "Oh, so we are all going to die." Like it was no surprise at all. What made it worse was not being able to use magic. Of course, I did end up pulling out my pistol, but it was only so long until the bullets ran out.

Right now we're shut up safely in the safe room (as in America, Canada, and I). I was still a bit shocked, not noticing my own tears before Alfred wiped them away. In my dazed state, the only thing I thought was, "I refuse to let that happen to anyone else." I may not have been able to save Francis, but I still had Alfred and Matthew- my little boys. I think we might all be going insane. Matthew is in worst state than I am, and I finally realized how much worse France's death affected him.

France had been Matthew's real father- his real parent. I knew I could never take his place, and was foolish to think so. I remember when I took Matthew; France's tear streaked face and Matthew's sharp cries. Had I really been that cruel back then?

"I'm sorry." I murmured, glancing up at Matthew. His head shot up, and his violet eyes met mine. I silent communication passed through us, and I knew he didn't blame me. That didn't stop me from blaming myself though.

"A-Arthur, are you okay?" Alfred asked, and I could tell he was trying to swallow down his sudden wave of panic. I just nodded, and so he sat next to Matthew instead.

"Mattie. Are you okay?" Alfred murmured, and set his hand on his, slightly squeezing. He just shook his head stiffly, continuing to stare at the floor. I shuddered, and forced myself to sit by Alfred. "It's time to be the parent Arthur." I thought to myself, and let Alfred laid his head on my shoulder.

Now that I think back, I regret being so mean and sarcastic to Alfred. What had I been thinking? Without noticing, I had started combing my fingers through his golden hair. It felt soft to the touch, like golden fur, or sun rays. He shuddered slightly at the touch, but after realizing it was just me, visibly relaxed.

After about an hour, I heard a noise I didn't want to hear. A sharp cry pierced the air, followed by a sickening thud. Matthew jumped up to our surprise, and dashed out the door. The only thing he screamed was,

"I can't take this anymore!"

We both jumped up, and ran right after him. I rounded a corner, making sure Alfred was following me. I couldn't lose him as well. Without looking, I accidentally ran into something, both of us falling with an "Oof!"

"E-England!" a voice cried. My head shot up quickly, and to my gladness, it was just Italy.

"Italy!" Alfred cried, relieved.

"Where is everyone?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know!" he cried, and buried his face in his hands. "After running from the monster, we all got separated!"

Alfred tittered nervously, and asked impatiently, "Have you seen Matthew? He ran out of the room and came your way."

"No... But I'll help you search for him!"

We both nodded in thanks, and walked around a bit.

"What if he hid in a room?" I suggested after a while. Both of them nodded in agreement, and we set off to find some rooms.

We looked in about three until finally we found a clue. On the floor, were Matthew's glasses.

"Matthew!" Alfred cried, depressed.

"We should look-" but I never got to finish my sentence. A sickening crack filled the air, and we all sucked in our breath, Italy letting out a little squeal.

"Oh God no...-" and the door bust open. The large monster survived the room, and finally it's eyes landed on us. It let out an eerie scream, and scarily started walking toward us. I quickly got up, planning to defend the two other boys. The monster swiped one claw, and I barley was able to dodge it.

"Bloody Hell-!" and another claw swiped at me, knocking me to the other side of the room. Unable to get back up, I slowly went into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Alfred screaming,

"Arthur-!" before everything went black.

After two minutes (it felt like forever) I slowly woke up. The first thing I saw was the monster slowly approaching Italy, trapping him in a corner. The only reason Italy would be undefended was if Alfred was... Alfred! Where was he? I spotted him lying on the floor, slightly shivering. Alfred let out a groan, and the monster turned to him, forgetting Italy. My heartbeat quickened when it started lumbering in advance toward Alfred.

Before I could even register what I was doing, I was on my feet, spell book in hand; bright signs glowing around me in circles. A dark aura surrounded me and anger filled me like it had never done before. All I was focused on was my little brother. A scream pierced through me, and my soul went out to him. Alfred; the one who chose me, who believed in me; who always had my back no matter what. Images filled my mind of Alfred and I. His large smile, his warm hugs that would always greet me, the way his bright blue eyes would brighten every time I actually said something nice to him. All of that. Would be suddenly gone. I had one answer to that problem. Hell. No-!

" כנפיים בהירות השמים לתת לי את הטיסה! סמכויות fae לענות לטלפון ממני עזרה! לגרש את הרוע הזה לפני!" I screamed, and a bright blinding light filled the room and my vision.

When I woke up; everything was gone.

-AlfredPOV-

Arthur's scream pierced the air, and I tried hard not to flinch. What was wrong with me? I should be protecting Arthur! Not the other way around! I'm the hero here! But I couldn't be there for Matthew. I couldn't even save France. What kind of a hero was I? A pretty shitty one I guess. I let out a sharp cry when the room went pure white, and I was afraid that I had gone blind. The light dimmed, and I heard a soft groan, and Arthur's body hit the ground.

"Arthur!" I exclaimed, and quickly stumbled over to him. I couldn't see very well because Texas was missing. I landed down right in front of him, searching for any kind of wounds.

"Hey Italy! Can you look for my glasses? I think they fell somewhere over there..." I said quickly, my gaze never leaving my older brothers face. Had Arthur just... Saved me? He kept looking down at the floor, refusing to look at me.

"A-Arthur? Iggy, are you okay?" I begged, searching for some kind of response. He flinched at my touch, but then calmed down a bit.

"O-of course." he replied stiffly, and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

"Are you sure? You used quite a bit of magic..." I said gently. I flash of glass caught my eyes, and I looked to see my glasses, lying right next to England's feet.

"Oh hey! There's Texas! Why didn't you pick them up for me dude...?" I laughed, and settled them back on my nose. He froze up, and tried hunching up even more.

"England? England, look at me would ya?" I asked, still not processing the situation in front of me. He slowly shook his head, and my heart stopped suddenly. Used a lot of magic... Had England overused his magic? Did this mean...

"England! Look at me!" I cried. He slowly lifted his head, and stared blankly at me. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I demanded, my heart slowly sinking in dread. No no no no...-! Arthur's breathe quickened, and he choked out,

"America...-"

"You can answer right?" I asked desperately, grabbing his shoulder. "England?"

"I'm sorry America... I can... No longer see..." he murmured, as my heart stopped. I froze, willing this all to be a bad dream, a dream...

"... No!" I cried, and grabbed both of his shoulders. I looked at his eyes and realized with horror his vivid green eyes were no longer vivid but dull green. My brain froze, and all I could think about was the things we could never do anymore. He couldn't watch scary movies with me, his eyes would never light up in excitement, he would never see anything; his landscape would become barren. He could no longer do anything on his own, he would never be able to hold me at night if I got scared. Never, never again would his vivid eyes meet my bright blue ones.

"A-Alfred..." he sniffled, and I grabbed him suddenly, rapping him in a tight hug. His Hans dug into my shirt, like he was trying to find a lifeline, a way to stay afloat. I found myself stroking his hair softly, tears running down my face. I felt like a complete and utter failure. Now I had let Arthur to get hurt, and never be the same again.

-ArthurPOV-

The minute Alfred asked me how many fingers he was holding up I broke. I wanted to curl into a ball, turn invisible, and just stay there. I wanted to be back home during the winter, curled up with Alfred on the couch like we did if I was too weak to care. I wanted to see again, to see the world, sunlight, flowers, flying mint bunny... But one thing I would never let go of was Alfred's face. His vibrant blue eyes, his golden hair that was so, so soft. His large muscular frame, his tan skin, his bright and dazzling smile. The face that he would make when seeing something scary and cuddling up to me. All the mushy stuff that I never appreciated. I just saw an annoying boy who left me, who tore open my heart. I should have never grown apart from him.

"A-Alfred..." I cried, and I felt pathetic. My goal was to protect him, not the other way around! I was supposed to be the adult, the big brother!

"I-I'm sorry... That I failed you."

**D; just dieeedddddd... I hope you liked it though~ Please review and tell me if I should continue by writing France's death and how Iggy reacts! **

**Alfy: Nisa doesnt own Hetalia or HetaOni~! Cause if she owned HetaOni, she would make us just break down the frost door, or Flying Mint Bunny would save us all *nodnod***


End file.
